Current transformers provide a means for transforming very large currents by a known ratio to lower current values that can be easily measured or applied to electric instrumentation. To accomplish this, however, a component of the input current is required to magnetize the magnetic core of the transformer and, as a result, the output current is deficient, or is in error, by an amount corresponding to this magnetizing current.